Unnamed Andorians
The following is a list of unnamed Andorians. *'See also': **List of Andorians **Unnamed people 22nd century ISS Avenger crewman * See: ISS Avenger personnel Chancellor The chancellor was the head of government for the Andorian Empire during the 2150s. In 2155 he contacted the Aenar on behalf of the upcoming arrival of Commander Shran of the Andorian Imperial Guard and Captain Jonathan Archer of the Earth Starfleet. (ENT: "The Aenar") :Presumably, the Chancellor remained the head of government of the Andorian Empire following that state's entry into the United Federation of Planets. General General that Commander Shran reported to in the Andorian Imperial Guard. He gave orders for Shran to pretend that they wanted to help Archer capture the Xindi superweapon. In fact their real intention was to steal the Xindi weapon for themselves and use it as a weapon against the Vulcans.(ENT: "Proving Ground") :The Andorian General was played by actor Granville Van Dusen. ''Kumari'' personnel * See: ''Kumari'' personnel Soldier The Andorian Soldier was under the command of Tarah. She decided to order the soldier and other Andorians who wished to reclaim Weytahn by force to fire on the shuttlepod that was carrying Archer, and Ambassador Soval to meet with Shran for peace talks. After Archer escaped from the crashed shuttlepod, the others and others attacked them. (ENT: "Cease Fire") 23rd century Elysian Councilor This Andorian served as an Elysian Councilmember on Elysia in 2269. (TAS: "The Time Trap") Federation Councilor 1 This Andorian Federation Councilmember on Earth, was a Starfleet admiral in 2286. He was present for the trial for James T. Kirk and the crew of the former starship [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]]. (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) Federation Councilor 2 This Andorian Federation Councilmember on Earth, was a Starfleet admiral in 2286. He was present for the trial for James T. Kirk and the crew of the former starship [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]]. (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) Inmate The Andorian Inmate was a ward patient at the Elba II colony. (TOS: "Whom Gods Destroy") :The Andorian Inmate was played by actor Richard Geary. Technician This Andorian technician was killed on Memory Alpha in 2269. He died when a center of his brain was destroyed by the Zetarians. (TOS: "The Lights of Zetar") :Interestingly enough, both technicians where shown in two different positions. In one shot the Andorian was slumped over a consol, yet in the second shot he was shown laying on the floor in front of the same consol. Thrall This Andorian male was a thrall who fought for the entertainment of the Providers on Triskelion. Along with Lars and Kloog, he fought Captain James T. Kirk in a final match in 2268. (TOS: "The Gamesters of Triskelion") :The Andorian Drill Thrall was played by actor Dick Crockett. He was injured during the fight and replaced with Shahna. 24th century Civilian (Andor) This Andorian civilian worked at the Andorian Agricultural Ministry on Andor. He took an interest in Lisa Cusak, attache assigned to the Federation Embassy. At first, she did not want anything to do with him, because he kept pointing his antennae at her whenever she walked through his office and she found that sort of rude. Nevertheless she eventually dated him for six years. (DS9: "The Sound of Her Voice") Civilian (Risa) This Andorian civilian was visiting Risa in 2366. (TNG: "Captain's Holiday") Renegades When it was believed that a group of renegade Andorians had left the Triangulum system, it was in fact discovered that they had dismantled their ship and hid it in the system to avoid detection. (TNG: "The Survivors") Waiter The Andorian waiter was an individual employed at a resturant on Risa. In 2367, Geordi La Forge recalled an Andorian waiter who couldn't get the table's orders right. He brought them a Klingon dinner that was was still moving. (TNG: "The Mind's Eye") Andorians, Unnamed Andorians, Unnamed